You Found Me
by broadwaygrl6502
Summary: What if, when Elle slapped Callahan he didn't just fire her, and let her go? What if he did something much worse? Legally Blonde. Emmett x Elle.
1. The only reason

You Found Me The only reason. 

And then, without warning, he seized her face and kissed her. His rough lips pressed against her own smooth ones, and she screwed up her face, attempting to pull away. She managed to pull away, slapping him across the face, staring bewilderedly at the man who she had though could not stoop so low. Was he not her law professor? And not just that but her BOSS? The question that rammed through her mind over and over was WHY? Why would he do this? Why would he be so filthy? Why had she respected him? Why hadn't she realized this before?

"Is this the only reason you gave me the internship?" her voice shook. She could see the answer in his cold, hungry eyes. He didn't think her smart or talented in any way. He just wanted to harass her because she was pretty. Because as a stronger, older man he could.

"You always did have guts, Miss Woods." And with that, he moved toward her with a swiftness she had never guessed he could move with. He grabbed her arms, pinned them to her sides, and pressed her up against the office wall. She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth with his own, forcing himself upon her once again. She couldn't move. Old he might be, but he was far stronger than she was, and struggle though she might, she could not get loose. He moved closer to her pinning her to the wall, now with his body alone, leaving his hands free to do what they wished. She struggled harder than ever, finally succeeding in kicking him. However, she was a little off her mark, and the kick did not incapacitate him and she had hoped. Instead it simply made him angrier. He struck her across the face, knocking her onto the ground. Her head hit the wooden floor and she knew no more.


	2. What happened Last Night?

You Found Me What happened last night? 

When Elle woke up, the first thing she thought was, "why is it so dark". She studied her surrounding as her eyes adjusted to the dark setting. She finally concluded, that the only thing this could possibly be was a closet. A large closet with a raggedy blanket folded in the corner and a fluffless pillow lying next to it. She was just wondering why she was there, and whether she should leave, when she remembered. Callahan. Callahan, kissing her and pushing up against the wall. Callahan, knocking her to the floor. At this realization she became aware of a throbbing pain at the back of her head. She reached up and found dried blood there. This must be where her head had hit the floor. Her cheek hurt too, where Callahan had stuck it. Her whole body felt sore and uncomfortable, and she felt like somehow, she had been violated against her will. She looked more closely at what she was wearing and immediately realized that it was not her own. She was definitely wearing a man's clothes. A sickening feeling crept through her entire body, as she put two and two together and figured out what had happened after she had been knocked out. Her stomach lurched and she leaned into a corner of the closet and threw up. When it had emptied itself she sat up again. She looked around the closet again, and saw a crack of light towards what must have been the front. She crawled forward and found the door. She pushed her hands along it, searching for the doorknob. Her fingers found it, and she turned. Nothing happened. She was locked in.

Elle tugged the doorknob, frantically trying to make it move. She pushed her whole weight against the door, hoping against hope that she could make it open. Finally, she collapsed against the door in defeat, her forehead wet with the sweat of her efforts. She wanted to scream but was afraid to. She had no idea where she was, or what the consequences might be of making any noise. Then she heard a door open. She heard footsteps coming toward the door of her prison. Her heart lurched mixed with fear of the person outside, and hope that it might be someone who could help her. Her mind whirled around and landed on Emmett. Emmett. She hadn't gone to say goodnight to him like she had promised. He would be looking for her right? He would wonder where she had gone, and why she had never come back. He would wonder why she wasn't in court. He would question things. That's what he did. He would find her. He had to. Didn't he? _Emmett_

**A/N: OK. So that's a little bit of a cliffhanger ending. I know you all want to find out what happens next! The next chapter will also be from Elle's perspective, and then we will hear a bit from Emmett, though most of the story will be from Elle's point of view. I've already got the next chapter written. The only thing determining when it goes up is how many reviews I get. So you know what that means! Please Review**!!


	3. Shattered Glass

You Found Me Shattered Glass 

The footsteps stopped. The door opened. And Professor Callahan was standing over her with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Hello, Elle," he said. "Miss me?"

"No," Elle said softly, her voice quivering.

"What was that he asked?" putting his hand to his ear. "You didn't miss me? Well that simply won't do."

And with that he grabbed her arm and pulled out of the closet. She saw now that she was in an office, that she could only assume was his, however, it seemed to be his home office, not the one at his firm. Her heart filled with dread. She didn't know of any people who Callahan would ask into this room if they visited, or anyone from his law firm who he would ask to meet with him here, rather than his official office. Her chances at rescue seemed very slim, and her escape chances were pretty much zero. She had the bruise on her cheek and the gash on her head to remind her of that.

"So." Said Callahan. "I talked to your friend Emmett today. He seemed very…concerned that you never returned to your dorm room last night. In fact, he asked me if I knew where you were. He was very concerned when I told him—"

Elle's spirits lifted. "Emmett will find me." She said, her voice confident. If you think he won't find out about this—"

"You didn't let me finish." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I was saying, he was very concerned when I told him you had unexpectedly decided to return to California and did not wish to remain in touch with any of your friends from Harvard."

Elle's spirits sank a little. But she kept talking. "He won't believe you. He knows me better than that. He knows I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." A hint of desperation tinted her voice but she refused to look defeated. Callahan, however, simply chuckled.

"Are you sure?" He asked, sounding smug. "Your little ratty corduroy boyfriend seemed to eat it right up. He looked like he was about to cry, in fact. It was disgusting, really." Callahan shook his head, and then pulled out a small remote control. A screen on the wall turned on. Elle saw Emmett standing, in what she assumed was his apartment, the look on his face one of absolute despair. Her entire being felt leaden. She wanted to run to Emmett and hug him, tell him that she was here, that she would never leave him without saying goodbye. She wanted to tell him that she would never leave him period. She wanted to tell him how much she loved, and admired him, and how grateful she was to him for all that he'd done for her. She watched a solitary tear fall down Emmett's cheek. He covered his face in his hands and started to cry. Elle felt like she was going to explode. There were tears running down her cheeks too, as she cried with her friend, the man she secretly loved.

"STOP!" she yelled, shaking in rage and grief. "TURN IT OFF! PLEASE" And she sank to the floor, her face in her hands.

Callahan chuckled. "Such foolishness." He said. Love can only lead to pain. There isn't any reason for it. Now stop crying! You are mine now and you will do as I say."

Elle continued to cry on the floor. Callahan reached down and pulled her to her feet.

"SHUT-UP" he yelled into her face. "You're nothing but a stupid, worthless, blonde, pretty girl, and that is exactly how I am going to use you. You will do what I want with me, when I want you to do it, no matter what and when it is, do you understand?"

"NO!" Elle shouted right back at him. "I won't! I'm not yours, and I'm not worthless, and I am not going to be your playboy bunny!"

Callahan responded by slapping her across the face again. "Oh, really? Do you really think I'm giving you a choice? I can easily overpower you as we proved last night! If I want something you will do it!!!" He picked up a glass from his desk and threw it at her, missing her face by inches. It shattered right behind her, and she stood, rooted to the spot, absolutely terrified, by the monster that stood in front of her. Callahan stepped toward her. She stepped backwards, forgetting about the broken glass that lay behind her. Her foot was soon bloody and painful, she cried out. Callahan simply laughed, and threw her back into the closet, where she lay cowering, silent tears mixed with sweat on her face, until she fell asleep again.

**A/N: All right so that was the most intense, scary part that will be detailed in the story. You get the idea of what's going to happen to her. The next chapter will go back in time a little to that morning and be from Emmett's POV. **

**Questions? Corrections? Suggestions? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. What happened last night? Emmet

**A/N: Ok, so I know I said it was going back to that morning, but we're going to start late the night before (the night Elle is first kidnapped), Emmett's POV. Enjoy!**

**You Found Me**

**What happened last night? (Emmett's POV)**

Emmett paced in front of Elle's door, his mind reeling, clouded with worry. It had been two hours since he saw Elle last. They were leaving Callahan's little celebration, and he had asked to speak to her privately. She had said ok, with the promise to meet him at her dorm room in fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes. It had definitely been more than fifteen minutes. All manner of gruesome reasons for Elle's absence floated through his mind. A man with a gun, and Elle lying, bloody and dead on the streets of Boston. A driver not paying attention, and Elle lying, crushed and dead on the streets of Boston. A rapist, and Elle lying, broken and unconscious on the streets of Boston. But he attempted to reassure himself as he continued to pace hopelessly. Elle was fine, if anything had happened to her the police would call Elle's boss. And Elle's boss was Callahan who would surely call Emmett. He knew how close they were. He often made fun of them, calling them "ratty corduroy, and legally blonde". If something had happened, he would let Emmett know. In an act of desperation he pulled out his cell phone and checked for missed calls or text messages. Nothing. Emmett felt like screaming, but at 10:00 at night he doubted many studying or sleeping law students cared for, or wanted to hear his agitation. Desperation, more like it, he thought to himself. Here they were, so close to winning this case, and Elle, the girl he was madly in love with, the prime reason for their success. He was so in awe of her, and had finally made his decision. Tonight was the night. He was going to confess to her how he felt. And she was nowhere in sight. He wondered if maybe, he was being obvious about his intentions and Elle, not returning his feelings, had found another refuge for the night to escape an awkward confrontation. He shook his head. That was ridiculous, he thought. But here, all alone, with no one to reason with him, he had trouble convincing himself otherwise.

**OMIGODxOMIGODxOMIGODxOMIGODxOMIGODxOMIGODx**

After a night of restless sleep Emmett arrived at the courtroom early. He intended to speak to Callahan before everyone else got there to find out about Elle. She had never returned to her dorm and his mind was on red alert. Somehow, he knew something was horribly wrong. He had been waiting for five minutes, when he saw Professor Callahan strolling up the steps to the courthouse. Emmett ran outside to greet him.

"Professor!" he called.

"Good morning, Emmett."

"Professor, do you know where Elle is?" Emmett was out of breath from running, but that didn't stop him, from gasping his question out, as he bent over to catch his breath.

"She said that she would meet me back at her dorm room last night so I waited for hours but she never showed. I called all her friends, but no one knows where she is. As far as I can tell you're the last person she saw last night, please tell me you know where she is!?"

"California," said Callahan. "She left last night for Malibu. From what I could tell she won't be back. She told me to give her things away, that she would get more upon arriving home. She also asked me to tell you that she didn't want any contact with her friends from here. So you can put that away right now." For Emmett had pulled out his phone and was halfway through dialing Elle's number.

Emmett was stunned. He felt like his heart was being slowly, excruciatingly ripped in half. Malibu? It couldn't be true. She hadn't come back for her things, and she hadn't said goodbye. It was all very un-Elle-ish. Why on Earth would she want to leave? She was doing so well here…

"Did she say_ why?_" His voice shook as he addressed Callahan once again. Elle must have had a reason. Perhaps Margot, Serena, or Pilar were dreadfully sick and she didn't want any distractions. Maybe it would keep her long term and she didn't know when exactly she would be back. But she couldn't just be gone. There was no way. Not Elle.

"She gave no reason whatsoever besides saying that the people here were too serious, and too boring, and she was sick of trying to be a lawyer. I'm sorry." He didn't sound very sorry, nevertheless, Emmett allowed himself to be patted on the back, not noticing the little black speck that stuck to his jacket, as Callahan walked away.

California. Emmett still couldn't bring himself to believe it. Elle was doing brilliantly here. The reasons Callahan gave him were simply too ridiculous to believe. Emmett's first instinct was to call Callahan's story a bluff. But why would Callahan lie to him? And Elle was definitely not here, or with any of her other friends. Where else on Earth could she possibly have gone? Emmett was forced to conclude that there was nowhere else he could think of. Callahan must be telling the truth. His whole self grew numb. She didn't want to stay in touch with him. There was no way she felt the way he did. He felt like his heart was ripping in two for the second time that day. It was better that way, he thought to himself. It would only have bothered her to know. He tried the whole court session, to convince himself that it was better off this way, but to no avail. He was inattentive all morning, barely even noticing that they won. He declined the invitation to celebrate with the rest of the team, in favor of returning home to his apartment alone. Upon arriving, he spotted the box of things he had confiscated from Elle all those months ago, the night he had found her on the bench in that ridiculous bunny getup. Usually that memory brought a smile to his face, but not today. Today it caused his heart an extra hard pang, as it sensed a breakdown coming on. Suddenly the power of the realization hit him harder than before. Elle was gone. He would never see her bubbly face surrounded by blonde hair, or hear her chirpy voice as they studied late in the night, powered by Red Bull. She was gone, out of his life for good. A tear slid down his cheek, and he put his face into his hands, sinking to the floor of his apartment in utter misery.

**A/N: So I guess that one was a little intense too. Next chapter will probably bring us back to Elle as I think we all understand exactly what's going on in Emmett's world right now. For those of you who are wondering where the "Romance" theme comes in, it should only be one, maybe two chapters away. Be patient!**

**Reviews make my day, so please respond with lots of them! I want to make it to twenty before I post the next chapter. Thanks ******

**broadwaygrl6502**


	5. Face Down

**You Found Me**

**Face Down**

"Stop! Please!" Elle struggled fruitlessly against Callahan's advances. Despite his constant abuse of her and his furious insistences that she not struggle, she still refused to simply allow him to have his way with her. After a month though, Elle had to admit she was running out of steam. The longer this went on the less willpower she had to resist it. She attempted once more to push him away, twisting her face out of reach of his lips, before finally going limp and allowing the inevitable to happen. She screwed up her face, and tried to pretend it was Emmett with his hands roaming mercilessly all over her body. But it didn't work. She knew Emmett too well to think he would ever treat her this roughly. Emmett. She thought of him constantly, aching to see him again. In this especially desperate situation the memory of her friend brought tears to her eyes.

When he had finished with her, Callahan stood up. Elle quickly moved away from him, retreating to the farthest corner of the room, hoping that with some luck, she might hide her tears. Unfortunately, she had no luck.

"Crying _again_, are we?" his tone mocked her, and she cowered in her corner, terrified of his ensuing wrath. He moved toward his desk, picking up the largest book that sat there, and began to walk toward her. She tried to move away, but there was nowhere left to go…

_ Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_ Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_

_ Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gonna end,_

_ As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_ Face down in the dirt she says 'this doesn't hurt'._

_ She says ' I finally had enough!' _

As Elle fell to the floor, a new bruise forming on her arm, the words to the familiar song filled her head. But her situation and the one in the song were as different as they were the same. It was almost laughable. The song talked about abusive relationships, but unlike the girl in the song Elle hadn't had any choice in the matter. The girl in the song had the opportunity to walk away, and someone to protect her when she left. "I have nothing." Elle whispered to herself, and another tear forced its way through eyelids. Even as the thought crossed through her mind, a small voice in the back of her head contradicted it. "You'd have Emmett," it said." If you could make it out of this mess he'd protect you." Tears sprang to her eyes for the second time that day, as Emmett's face swam, once again, to the forefront of her mind. Not to mention her arm was throbbing. But Callahan was nowhere near done. Elle closed her eyes, and braced herself, as the book slammed against her again, this time hitting her head. Stars swam before her eyes, and she knew no more.

**OMIGODxOMIGODxOMIGODxOMIGODxOMIGODxOMIGODxOMIGODx**

Elle woke hours later, locked in the closet again. She felt her head throb as she attempted to sit up, and decided to simply lie down. Her entire body ached with the force of the blows she had missed while unconscious. She wondered if she should be grateful that most of the blows were delivered, when she was not aware of them. It saved her the energy of being frightened of them. But the only thing Elle could feel was sick. She was starving, badly hurt, and there was no one to help her. She yearned for California, where her Delta Nu sisters could protect her. She longed for Paulette, who could comfort and nurse her. But above all she pined for Emmett who could do all that and more. Emmett would protect her, comfort her, nurse her, and see to it that Callahan was stopped once and for all. She sniffled. There was no use hoping. No one knew that she needed help. Her Boston friends thought she was in Malibu, and her Malibu friends thought she was in Boston. By the time the two parties came to a realization that she wasn't where they thought she was, she would be beyond help. There was only so much a girl could take before she cracked completely.

**A/N: Poor Elle! A whole month in that place! Next chapter I am planning for us to hear from Elle, Emmett, and the girls of Delta Nu. Things will be lookin' up soon! Never fear!**

**Questions? Corrections? Suggestions? REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	6. Epiphany

**A/N: Ok I lied. Elle and the Delta Nu girls won't be in this chapter. It'll just be Emmett. But I promise that the girls of Delta Nu will be coming into this very soon.**

**You Found Me**

**Epiphany**

Emmett Forrest was depressed. There was no denying it, just like there was no pretending he didn't know why. He missed Elle. It had been over a month, but thinking about her still made his heart twist with pain. He missed her voice, her laugh, and her determination to prove that she could make it as a lawyer. He even missed her ridiculously pink room. He still had trouble believing that she had really gone back to California. But even as the thought crossed his mind, he could think of nowhere else she would go. And she had to have gone somewhere, because she certainly wasn't here! He wondered if she had really left all her things here. Despite what Callahan had said, Emmett had a very hard time believing that Elle would leave _all_ of her things behind. He knew there were certain things in that room that were extremely important to her. He decided to stop after court and look. Maybe he could send some of her things back to her. Maybe it could also help his heart-wrenching grief, which hadn't stilled much since her departure, at not having Elle in his life anymore. Then again, maybe it would depress him more. He decided he didn't care. He wanted to be back where Elle had been, even if in the end, it hurt him more...

**OmigodxOmigodxOmmigodxOmigodxOmigodxOmigodxOmigodxOmigodxOmigod**

The second Emmett had finished at work he drove to Elle's old dorm building. He raced into the elevator and pressed the button for floor three, tapping his toe impatiently the whole time. When he finally arrived outside her room he found the door unlocked. Fervently hoping that the room hadn't been given to anyone else in Elle's absence, he stepped inside.

The scene that met his eyes was shocking. The room was a wreck. The bedclothes had been strewn all over, the pillows ripped. Elle's closet was open and most of her precious clothes had been spread all over the floor, some of them ripped, all of them wrinkled. As Emmett entered the room for a closer look at the damage, he became aware of something else. The room smelled like a toilet. Emmett looked around the room looking for the source of the smell and the mess when his eyes fell upon Bruiser. Elle's little dog was cowering in the corner of the room looking frightened and ridiculously underfed. Emmett was sure now that his suspicions had been right all along. Elle was NOT in Malibu. No matter what kind of rush she was in, Emmett knew Elle would never leave Bruiser behind. She loved that little dog more than just about anything in the world, Emmett knew. He remembered Elle's first day of Harvard when she had tried to bring Bruiser to class with her.

"_I don't think dogs are exactly allowed in class."_

"_Oh, Bruiser's not a dog, he's family."_

That was it. Emmett was now sure beyond reasonable doubt that something had happened to Elle. Something bad. He racked his brains, what could have happened to her? Then something clicked. Callahan. Callahan had given him this bull story about Elle going back to California. The story was clearly not true, and, seeing the state of her dog and room, Emmett was sure it was nothing Elle had concocted. That left him with only one conclusion. Callahan had done something to her. His instinct was that it couldn't possibly be true. He trusted Callahan, respected him, and had worked for him for years. But as Emmett looked once more around Elle's room he had to admit that he couldn't think of anything else that made sense. He needed a plan. Elle was in trouble and he was the only one who knew about it. Then an idea hit him. It was absolutely perfect! But he needed help. First, he thought, I'll clean this up and get Bruiser some food. Then, I'm gonna call in the girls of Delta Nu. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I will rescue you, Elle, he thought. I'll get you away from Callahan even if its the last thing I ever do!

**A/N-Well, this chapter was originally much longer, and had the Delta Nu girls in it, but last night I had the idea for Emmett to come here, and find Bruiser! I think this is much better than my original idea, which was to have Emmett listen to Elle's answering machine and realize she wasn't in Cali. But then I though, what happened to Bruiser? So I came up with this! I hope you liked it!**

**I know this wasn't exactly the best or most exciting chapter but its pretty important. This is when things start to look up! **

**Questions? Corrections? Suggestions? Review!**


	7. Saving Elle pt1

**You Found Me **

**Saving Elle pt. 1**

Emmett Forrest was happier than he had been in a month. At the same time he was angrier than he had ever been in his life. Every time he thought about Callahan, and his suspicions about his role in Elle's disappearance he wanted to kill someone. It also made him want to throw up. For the only reason Emmett could think of for Callahan kidnapping Elle was too disgusting to behold. And it had happened right under his nose. Emmett Forrest was angry, yes. But most of his anger wasn't at his twisted employer it was at himself. Over and over again he mentally berated himself for letting Elle get hurt this way, for just taking Callahan's word for it. He had wallowed in a pool of self-pity, and never really considered that Callahan could be lying. The more he thought about it the more he thought he could have saved Elle sooner. Yes, this mess was most definitely his fault. Elle would probably never talk to him again, even if he did manage to save her. He wouldn't blame her. He was too smart for this. As a lawyer especially, he should have thought more of this extremely un-Elleish behavior, and questioned something. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Right now, the focus needed to be on getting Elle away from Callahan, and then getting Callahan locked away.

Emmett finished cleaning up the mess Elle's little dog, Bruiser, had made of her dorm room. He had given Bruiser a bath and fed him. **(A/N-There you go FelineMimiDavis!)**

Now the dog sat curled up, content, on Elle's pink comforter.

"Okay," he said to himself. "Next order of business, call the Delta Nu girls." He had found Elle's address book while he had been cleaning, and now sat next to Bruiser and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped through it now; looking for one of the girls Elle had mentioned in her many stories of her sorority days. He paused suddenly when he saw his name. Elle had written his name, number and address, in pink sparkly gel pen. Next to his name he saw little hearts all over the page in numerous different colors, as if Elle had doodled on this page many different times. He shook his head. Girls could be so weird sometimes. Finally he found a name he recognized: Margot. He dialed the number and waited, listening to Margot's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" ring back.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Margot?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Emmett Forrest. I'm Elle's friend from Harvard."

"Omigod!" Margot squealed. "Emmett!! I know ALLLL about you! Elle talks about you ALL the time!"

"Really?" Emmett blushed; thankful Bruiser was the only one in the room with him. She told her friends all about him? She talked about him? All the time? Could this mean…maybe she felt the way he did? Omigod!

"Yeah, we all think she's like totally in love with you, but she won't admit it."

Then Margot's tone changed abruptly.

"So, do you know where Elle is? She hasn't returned any of our calls for like a month. We're like totally worried, but we don't know what to do. What's up with her?" She sounded like she was about to cry.

Emmett sighed.

"That's actually why I called. I think Elle's been kidnapped by her boss/teacher, Professor Callahan. I have a rescue plan, but I need some help. I was kind of hoping you might be able to come up here and help me save her." His tone was pleading but he didn't really need it to be.

"What?? Kidnapped? Omigod!! We'll be on the next flight over there!"

"Who's we?" asked Emmett cautiously.

Margot caught on quickly.

"I guess just me Serena, Pilar, and Kate."

"Ok. That sounds great!" Emmett was relieved that he wasn't going to have the whole sorority on his hands. "Thank you so much! I'll explain the plan when you get here."

"Kay! Thanks, Emmett, we'll be there soon." Margot promised.

**OMIGODXOMIGODXOMIGODXOMIGODXOMIGODXOMIGODXOMIGODX**

Early the next morning, Emmett's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he yawned.

"Emmett, its Margot. We're at the airport. Where do you wanna meet us?"

"Ummm…come to my apartment."

He gave her the address, and hung up. He yawned, stretched, and got dressed. Then he called Paulette, and asked her to come to his apartment ASAP. Fifteen minutes later, Emmett, Paulette, and the girls of Delta Nu were all gathered in Emmett's messy apartment.

"All right." Emmett cleared his throat. "As you all know our own Elle Woods has been kidnapped by Professor Callahan. God only knows what he's done to her this past month, and we need to get her the hell out of there ASAP. Callahan is hosting a dinner party this Thursday for everyone in his law firm. I'm absolutely sure she's at his house, cause she's definitely not at the firm. One of you girls," he pointed to the Delta Nu girls, "is going to come with me, as my girlfriend, and help me find Elle. One of you is going to be outside in our 'getaway car'. The rest of you are going to be here getting ready for us to bring Elle back. I think we'll need some clothes, food she likes, and stuff like that. I really doubt she's gonna be ok right then, so let's prepare for the worst." Emmett stopped, and realized he had been pacing. Paulette, Margot, Serena, Pilar, and Kate all nodded.

"So," said Paulette. "What about this Callahan person? He sounds like a pretty disgusting guy. Once he figures out she's gone, won't he come looking for her?"

"We're going to call the police, when we get Elle back here." Said Emmett. "I'm afraid if Callahan gets wind the police are after him he might do something…worse to get Elle out of the way." He shuddered, refusing to actually voice the thought aloud.

"Ok, so what else do we need to do to get ready? You're all girls, what's she gonna need when she gets outta there?" Emmett looked questioningly at all of them.

The girls all smiled.

"We know what to do," they said in unison.

"I'll bring stuff over from my salon!" said Paulette.

"YOU OWN A SALON??" The Delta Nu girls looked at Paulette with adoration.

"I'll get magazines!" cried Margot.

"I'll get clothes!" yelled Serena.

"I'll do accessories!" Pilar jumped up.

"I'll do food!" Kate said.

"I'll do the driving!" said Paulette.

Everyone laughed.

**A/N: Ok, you guys are probably ready to kill me cause they haven't gotten to the saving part yet…I double Delta Nu sister swear that it'll be in the next chapter!**

**In the meantime, Happy 2008! Let's ring in the New Year with reviews, shall we? Thanks!**

**broadwaygrl6502**


	8. Saving Elle pt 2

A/N-Please don't shoot me! I had standardized tests, and a load of crap to deal with this week. Anywho, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**You Found Me**

Saving Elle 

Elle Woods had finally had enough. She was starving, bruised, scarred (emotionally as well as physically), and out of hope. All month she had sustained herself by believing, somehow, that someone knew she was here, that someone would find her, and save her. All month, her hope had slowly dwindled as bit-by-bit Callahan beat her defiance and her hope out of her. And now, as she lay, once again, locked in the closet, trembling, and hurt, her hope had finally run out.

"That's it!" she whispered to herself. "I'm done!" And Elle Woods, the beautiful bubbly girl from California, began to plan her final escape.

Emmett, Paulette, and the girls of Delta Nu had finally perfected 'Operation Legally Blonde', and had completed the preparations. Emmett's apartment was filled with more pink then he had ever hoped to see in his life, but he had never cared less. The only thing that mattered to him was that they were going to save Elle. If the price was

DeltaNu-ifying his apartment, he would take it. And indeed his apartment had been turned into a female paradise. Paulette, Margot, Serena, Pilar, and Kate had bought an entire dresser full of pink pajamas for Elle, all of her favorite foods, movies, and even TV show seasons. Paulette had personally provided every shade of pink nail polish her salon supplied as well as the latest in hair and skin care products. Emmett's guest room had been Elle-ifyed as well, with pink sheets, comforters, pillows, etc. Bruiser had been brought to Emmett's apartment as well, with everything he could possibly need. Everyone had been so busy getting ready to rescue Elle that they hadn't had time to worry about much else. The girls in particular had thrown all of themselves into turning Emmett's apartment into a place Elle could come to recover from her ordeal. But on Thursday morning, the night of Callahan's dinner, there was a decided mood of tension, apprehension, and worry. Emmett couldn't sit still. He was anxiously going over every detail of the plan in his mind, looking for ways it could be thwarted. They were going to succeed. They had to. If they didn't…well he just wasn't going to think about it. The only thing to think about was ways the plan could go right. He would rescue Elle, and have Callahan locked away for as long as he possibly could.

"OK, everyone lets go over the plan one more time." Emmett began—

"EMMETT!" the girls all screamed in unison.

"We've been over this like an M to the ILLION times!" Serena threw her hands in the air

"Chill pill, please, Emmett, everything is going to work out perfectly!" Margot sounded very exasperated.

"For serious, Emmett, we all know what we're supposed to do!" Pilar rolled her eyes.

"Really, we promise." Kate tried to calm down her nervous friend.

Paulette patted him on the back. "We'll get her back, Emmett, we will."

"Alright, I'm sorry" Emmett put his face in his hands. "I'm just so scared. I don't know what I'm going to do if we don't get her back, or if there's something seriously wrong with her, or…" he broke off, sitting down, his face covered as he tried to hide the tears.

"Shhhh" the girls crowded around him, all anger forgotten. "We miss her too." Margot whispered, sitting next to him. She and Paulette each put an arm around Emmett's shoulders, their tears joining his, as they thought of their imprisoned friend.

The beeping of Emmett's watch jerked them from their tears. Everyone jumped to their feet. It was time to get ready.

An hour later everyone was positioned and ready to go. Emmett was dressed in the suit Elle had bought him, Margot next to him in a short pink dress ready to pose as his girlfriend. Serena and Pilar were ready with the backup car and Kate and Paulette were staying in the apartment getting the things they had bought ready for use.

"Alright, girls, this is it. We're gonna get Elle."

Emmett felt like he need to say something else, but he was too nervous.

"Well," he motioned to Margot. "I guess we'd better go, we'll be late."

They exited the apartment silently, and called a cab. The plan was for Serena and Pilar to follow half an hour after the dinner had begun in the backup car, and for them to get Elle and sneak out and make their escape.

Emmett and Margot arrived at Callahan's right on time. Everyone from the firm was there, and they greeted Emmett politely. Emmett was so jumpy he had trouble answering them normally, and some of the more perceptive lawyers gave him strange looks that he ignored. They would understand later. Emmett was so anxious to find Elle; he was barely able to sit through the beginning of the dinner. He knew he must wait until at least 45 minutes after the dinner began or they couldn't count on the car being there. So he waited, tapping his toe for Margot's phone to ring, the signal that all systems were "go". Minutes passed. To Emmett they felt like hours. They couldn't have only been here 10 minutes. 15 minutes, 30. 45 minutes. _Where were they??_ Finally, almost an hour after the start of the party Margot's phone rang. Conversation stopped momentarily as everyone checked their phones for the mystery caller. Margot looked at hers and her face grew serious as she pretended it was gravely important.

"Excuse me, everyone, its an emergency, I need to take this." She left the room, Emmett looked after her, trying to look concerned rather than impatient. Margot would leave for a few minutes, then return, pretending that a sudden dilemma had arisen at her job, and that she needed him to take her home as soon as possible. Then they would search the large, fancy house for Elle. Finally, Margot re-entered the dining room, looking severely flustered.

"I'm so sorry, everyone, we need to leave, this can't wait. Emmett, come on!" she tugged at his jacket impatiently. Wow, thought Emmett, she could be an actress.

"Thanks for everything, sir," Emmett addressed Callahan, then the rest of his co-workers. "I'll see everyone tomorrow, I guess." Then he turned and hurried after Margot.

Elle was sitting in her closet, the sharp glass shard she had snagged during her last "session" with Callahan trembling in her hand. This was it she had to do it. She had endured more than any girl should have to take, and she was through. If this was the only way out then so be it. At least she could have the satisfaction that Callahan hadn't done it himself. Not directly anyway. As she placed the sharp edge against the vein on her wrist, Emmett's face swam to the front of her mind again. She bit back her tears. She wished she could see his face one more time, hear his soft sweet voice in her ear. But if she could, she wouldn't be here. She would be with him. And there would be no need for glass with sharp edges. Or veins, or wrists or any of it. She shook her head once more. This was it. She placed the edge against her wrist and pushed hard. It was a good, sharp edge and cut instantly. She ignored the pain and the blood trickling down her arm. The only thing in her mind was escape as she carved deeper and deeper into her own flesh.

Emmett and Margot hurried down Callahan's long narrow hallway, opening doors, searching for the right room.

Omigod, it hurts, Elle bit her lip in an attempt to keep from crying out. Omigod, that's a lot of blood. Ew! Ow, ow, OWW!! She dropped the glass, and clutched her wrist, wanting to end the pain. She rocked back and forth, crying softly.

They were a few meters away from the door to Callahan's office. Emmett and Margot became more and more frantic every time they opened a door that clearly had no potential for kidnapped girls.

Her sobs grew louder as her wrist throbbed more and more painfully, bleeding all over her already filthy clothes.

Emmett reached the office first.

"Margot," he whispered. "C'mere. There's a bunch of other doors in here, and it's a big room. You stay by the door and I'll look for her."

Margot nodded, her face pale, and lined with fear.

Emmett entered the office quietly, his ears straining to hear any noise that might indicate Elle's presence. At first he hear nothing. Then, a soft cry came from one of the doors on the side of the wall. Emmett approached on tiptoe straining his ears for the sob again.

"Elle?" he whispered "Are you in here?"

Elle's sobs continued to increase in volume and frequency as she looked at the deep gash she had made in her wrist.

Emmett had definitely heard someone. He approached the door to the closet.

"Elle?" he asked louder this time. "Is that you?"

Maybe this was working, Elle thought. Maybe she was dying. She was hearing things that couldn't possibly be there. Emmett couldn't be outside calling her name. All the same, at the sound of his voice, real or not, her heart lifted. She tried to stand up, but found she was too dizzy, and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Emmett heard a thud from the closet. He was sure Elle was in there. Please, he thought. Please let her be ok.

He pulled the closet door open, and saw her at last. For the first time in a month the girl he loved. Unconscious and covered with blood. He dropped to his knees beside her.

"Elle!" he cried. "Please be alright, please!" Tears were running down his face again, as he shook her. "Elle! Wake up, Elle, wake up!" She couldn't be dead. She couldn't. She had to be alive. "Elle!" he shook her harder. "No, no, no, no, no! ELLE!" He gathered her up in his arms, not caring that her blood would stain his expensive suit. He held her close to him, stroking her head, as his tears ran into her hair. He kissed the top of her head, her forehead, her lips. "Elle" he whispered. "Please, god, no." He cradled her in his arms, and sobbed. Margot heard his cries and ran into the room. When she saw Elle, bloody and broken in his arms, she gasped and fell to her knees, her cries joining his.

A/N-The next part just had to be another chapter; it felt too melodramatic to have it all be right here. Anyways you know how I love to write cliffhangers, even if I am giving you the next chapter at the same time. D

**Questions? Corrections? Suggestions? REVIEW!**


	9. Saving Elle pt3

You Found Me Saving Elle part 3 

When Elle came to she didn't open her eyes right away. She thought she must be in some kind of brilliant dream and didn't want it to end. She could feel someone's arms wrapped securely around her, and even though there was no way he could have found her, she drew comfort from the warmth and safety she felt wrapped tightly in his arms.

Emmett needed a hospital. There was something seriously wrong with his insides. He felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest where his heart had been five minutes ago and it was agony. She couldn't be dead. His Elle. It just couldn't be possible. He wanted to kill himself for not figuring it out sooner. This was all his fault, and now she was gone.

"I'm sorry, Elle," he whispered into her hair. "I'm so, so sorry."

Elle heard someone whispering to her. It sounded like…but it couldn't be. It was just a dream; she was delusional from loss of blood. All the same, she nuzzled closer to whatever was holding her, a small smiling spreading across her face. Whatever this hallucination was it was a hell of a lot better than her reality.

Emmett continued to cry, pulling Elle closer to him. He felt her snuggle against his chest.

WAIT…dead people don't change position. He looked down at her. Dead people don't smile.

"Elle?" he asked, daring to allow his hopes to rise slightly. "Are you there? Elle?"

Elle heard someone calling her name. She shook her head slightly. She didn't want to wake up from this perfect fantasy where she felt so safe and happy.

"Elle! Please wake up!"

She opened her eyes and found her face pressed up against someone's suit. She shook again, feeling dizzy, and looked up.

"Emmett?" her voice was faint and colored with disbelief.

"Elle! Oh, thank god, thank god!"

"Emmett, Margot" Elle's voice was still faint and tired but she felt uplifted, similar to the way she felt after a fresh manicure. "Is it really you guys?"

"Its us, Elle. Are you ok?" Margot's voice broke and she threw her arms around her sorority sister, squeezing her tight. "We've been so worried about you, sweetie. We didn't know what to do when you stopped calling us back. Kate's been so upset, she failed a class."

"Kate? Failed? Omigod." A hint of a smile spread across Elle's face.

"Well, it was a C- and that's the lowest grade she's ever gotten, so…"

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, what happened, Elle? Emmett said your boss, that Callahan guy, kidnapped you?" Margot sounded uncertain; almost unwilling to believe it could be true unless Elle could confirm it.

Elle's smile faded immediately. She trembled a little and tears filled her eyes.

"Well ummm…yeah…he, he k-kissed me that night, after the, um, trial, and then I said 'stop' except he didn't stop, he kept going and he knocked me out and then…then he…umm…" She broke off, unable to continue for sobbing. Emmett reached out, his strong arms wrapping around her again as she cried.

"Shhh, its ok, we're here, we're gonna get you out of here, you're gonna be ok, shhh, shhh," he whispered to her as she sobbed into his shirt. He stroked her blonde hair soothingly and rubbed her back gently.

"Shhh, c'mon, let's get out of here."

And with that, her scooped her up gently, and exited Callahan's office with Margot following close behind.

**A/N-So she's finally outta there! Yay Emmett! **

Questions? Corrections? Suggestions? Review! 

**broadwaygrl6502**


	10. Safe at Last?

Outside the office, Margot and Emmett were unsure which way they should go. It seemed dangerous to retrace their steps in case they were to meet someone, but they didn't know where there might be another exit route. Emmett looked down at Elle. Her face was still pressed against his chest, wet from her tears, her numerous injuries clearly visible all over her thin body. With a jolt he remembered the deep gash in her wrist that was still bleeding freely.

"Elle, let me see your wrist." His tone was urgent. Elle whimpered softly, and held her wrist out so he could see it. It looked awful. The gash was very large and painful looking. It was right on her vein and though was bleeding a bit less then before it was still enough to worry him. Oh, when he saw Callahan he was going to kill him! He set Elle gently on the floor, took off his shirt and pulled out a pocketknife.

"Emmett, no!" Elle protested, her voice weak with effort.

"Shhh, I'll get a new shirt. We need to stop this bleeding before you pass out."

He carefully cut a bandage-sized strip from his sleeve and wrapped it tightly around her wrist. After reinforcing it with several more pieces of shirt, he discarded the ruined article and scooped Elle back up into his arms.

He turned back to Margot.

"We have to get out of here as quickly as possible. We're just going to have to take our chances with the front door. The party won't be over for a few hours still, if we're quiet no one will notice."

Margot nodded, her face pale. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Serena and Pilar to let them know they were on their way. Then she switched her phone to silent and followed Emmett back the way they had come.

Elle felt elated and exhausted. The past month's ordeal had taken a great toll on her. But it was all in the past now. Emmett was here. Her knight in shining armor had arrived right at the brink of her destruction. And now she was safe at last in his strong, warm arms. She felt more in love with him than ever and more grateful to him for being her savior once again than she had words to express. If Elle had been standing she probably would have felt weak-kneed. She nuzzled closer to her hero and closed her eyes.

Two weeks ago, Emmett would have said it was impossible to feel relieved, uplifted, worried to the point of crying, and angry enough to kill someone all at once. But now he knew differently. He was so incredibly relieved that Elle was alive that he couldn't have described it with words. At the same time he was worried sick about the injuries that covered her fragile little body, and the obvious emotional damage she had sustained during her captivity. Then there was Callahan. The very thought of that man filled Emmett with so much rage he could barely keep from screaming. The only thing that kept him from seeking out Callahan right then and tearing him to shreds was the beautiful disaster he cradled in his arms. He would not leave Elle without knowing that she would be all right. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to leave her again anyway. He had thought it was safe to leave her alone to talk to Callahan and look where that had gotten them. He pulled her sleeping form closer to him and gently pressed his lips to her bruised forehead.

They had reached the main entrance to Callahan's rather grand home. Margot and Emmett could hear sounds of the party echoing down the hallway. It was essential that they make it undetected through the front door and outside where Serena and Pilar waited in the getaway car. Emmett pressed his fingers unnecessarily to his lips and motioned for Margot to follow him. They crept towards the door as silently as possible, keeping alert for any signs that they had been discovered. They reached the front door. Margot darted in front of Emmett and slowly, silently opened it just wide enough for them to squeeze through. They slowly inched their way out the front door praying that they were being quiet enough. They made it through and closed the door behind them. Emmett let his breath out, not realizing that he had been holding it the whole time. A wave of relief washed over him. They had Elle. They were out. Everything was going to be okay. He and Margot walked swiftly across Callahan's front lawn, sweeping the street for their car. A wave of panic washed through Emmett's mind. Something was wrong. Where was the car? His eyes swept the narrow street again. It was definitely not there. What had gone wrong? Serena and Pilar had arrived he knew it. They had received the phone call as the plan said. Everything had gone fine. Where then, was their ride. He exchanged a worried look with Margot. The poor Delta Nu's face was white with panic, her eyes weak with exhaustion from the day's trials.

"What do we do, Emmett?" she whispered. "We know they were here, but where did they go? They wouldn't have just left. Something must be wrong." At this last statement her voice rose to a whine. Emmett couldn't blame her. After this exhausting rescue ordeal it was hard to believe that something could have gone wrong with the getaway. That was supposed to be the easy part.

"Do we call a cab maybe? I mean, I know this looks bad, but we can't just stick around and wait. We've gotta get Elle home to take care of her."

"You call a cab." Said Margot. "I'll text Serena and see what the hell is going on."

They both pulled out their cell phones but when Emmett was halfway through dialing the number for cab service when strong arms reached out and grabbed him from behind.

**A/N- I just had to :)**

**Questions? Corrections? Suggestions? REVIEW!**


	11. Escape

A voice sounded behind Emmett, loud in his ear, clearly intended to reach Margot as well.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you." Callahan repeated the words Emmett had heard him use to intimidate first year law students year after year after year. Until then he had never fully appreciated just how menacing it sounded. Emmett pulled Elle, who had jerked awake at the sound of Callahan's voice and was now trembling in his arms, closer to him, holding her as tightly as he could.

"I must admit, Emmett," Callahan said, "I'm rather impressed with your crafty little rescue plan. However, the next time you decide to pretend to have a girlfriend, you might want to try bringing someone a little more ugly. Everyone knows scruffy corduroy doesn't get the pretty California blonde." He then held up Emmett's cut up shirt and smirked. "You should also try not leaving behind incriminating evidence." He chuckled to himself and proceeded to tie Margot's arms behind her back. The man holding Emmett followed suit, pulling Emmett's arms roughly behind his back and causing Elle to fall to the ground. She cried out as she hit the ground trying to back away as Callahan handed Margot to another assistant and proceeded towards her.

"So, my little pet has tried to escape from me? This simply won't do. We shall have to teach you the consequences of running away, and I don't think you'll enjoy the lesson." Callahan smirked as he raised his arm and brought it down on Elle's face, striking her with all his might. Even as she fell to the ground once more, Callahan reached down, caught her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

Something in Emmett seemed to crack at the sight. Adrenaline flowed through his veins, and he wrenched himself from the arms of his captor, running at Callahan. He pulled Elle out of Callahan's grasp, and kicking his sensitive spot with as much strength as he could muster. Callahan yelled and bent over in pain, as Emmett scooped up Elle and ran back for Margot. After striking down her captor, he held Elle as tightly as he could and raced down the block, away from their attackers with Margot following at full speed.

A few blocks away, when Emmett thought they were safe for a minute, they stopped to rest. Concealed behind a bush, Emmett looked down at Elle, whom he was holding tightly to him. Her face was pressed into his chest and she was trembling. Now that he had the chance to really look at her Emmett clearly saw the signs of blatant abuse all over Elle's tiny fragile body. Almost every inch of her skin was bruised, some worse than others. Her hair was streaked with dirt and what Emmett realized with a pang was dried blood. She was also impressionably thinner than Emmett could remember, and Elle had been skinny to begin with. The extent of her injuries was ringing an alarm in Emmett's head. She was far worse than they had anticipated. She needed a hospital. Fast.

He looked to Margot who was eyeing her friend's injuries with a look of horror that parallel to Emmett's own.

"We have to get her to a doctor." She whispered. "She looks like walking death."

Emmett nodded. "I'll call a cab. Text Serena and Pilar and try to find out where the hell they are."

Margot nodded and pulled out her phone. Emmett pulled out his own and dialed the number for the cab service. After telling the cab where to pick them up, Emmett turned his attention back to Elle. She was shivering violently and Emmett pulled her closer still, rubbing his arms up and down her back in an attempt to warm her.

"Elle," he whispered in her ear. "How are you doing?" She whimpered softly in response, and he squeezed her gently to try to comfort her.

"Shhh. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

She started to cry.

"Shhh." He rocked her back and forth gently like a baby, as she sobbed into his chest.

**A/N-Ok, that took me entirely too long to post (yet again). I'm really really sorry. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter; it just didn't want to come. Anyways, I'll really try to be better about updating this time…**

**Question? Corrections? Suggestions? REVIEW!!**


	12. Free isn't the same as Fine

Elle was sure she'd never be able to stop crying. After a month of pushing herself to be strong while slowly having the strength beaten out of her, being free brought on a rush of emotions like she'd never experienced before. And she couldn't deal with it all. She had been raped, practically starved, beaten, and abused, then rescued, nearly re-captured and now here she was, riding in a cab between one of her very best friends and the man she was in love with but was too scared to tell how she felt to, on the way to a hospital. She was a wreck. Emmett's strong arms were wrapped tightly around her as she cried, huge wet tears that streaked through the dirt on her face leaving long wet trails that snaked down face in the strange, crooked path of tears. Her frail body shook with the sobs she'd held in for so long. Margot was stroking her hair gently, softly whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"Shh, sweetie, we're here. Everything's okay now. We've got you. You're safe. No one's gonna hurt you."

Margot looked at Emmett, who had said nothing the entire cab ride. There was a hard look in his eyes that she had never seen before, and she just knew he was thinking of Callahan. Margot's own face hardened at the thought of that skank. Just let him try to get near Elle again. He was going to wish he'd never seen her before.

Emmett finally spoke.

"Did you hear back from Serena and Pilar yet?" he asked Margot.

"Yeah, they're fine. They saw Callahan's creepy guard people come out they had to get away from the house."

"Okay." Emmett was silent again. His arms tightened, pulling Elle's sobbing form closer. She pressed her face into his chest again, grateful for his warmth and love. She loved how safe she felt when he was holding her. It was like nothing could possibly harm her while she was locked in his arms. How she wished that he could hold her when she wasn't crying. That she could be nestled comfortably in his arms whenever she wanted. But that wasn't possible. There was no way he felt the way she did. Especially not after this. She was a worthless blonde nobody who'd been stupid enough to believe she was smart enough to make it as a lawyer, and he was Emmett. Brilliant, kind, ever helpful, with so much potential, she was lucky he'd even bothered to save her. She didn't deserve his kindness. She deserved nothing.

**OMIGODXOMIGODXOMIGODXOMIGODXOMIGODXOMIGODXOMIGODX**

The hospital. Elle's stomach was churning, her heart pounding in overtime. What would people think when they saw her? Would all her friends from Boston find out? What if someone she knew was in there? What if they told everyone? How would she ever get back from this? As these terrifying new thoughts occurred to her, Elle's trembling, which had momentarily subsided, redoubled, goose bumps spreading up her arms. Emmett felt helpless as he watched her shivering crying form lying weakly in his arms. All he could do was hold her close and whisper into her ear that everything would be all right.

Emmett carried Elle into the emergency room with Margot close behind. He started to walk up to the desk, then fell short. What did he say to them? That Elle had been abused? That was obvious at first glance. Did he explain the circumstances? Would they suspect him of being the abuser? Emmett brushed that thought aside immediately. He didn't care what they thought as long as Elle was taken care of. Besides, upon professional examination of Elle, it would be obvious that Emmett had never laid a hand on her. He turned to Margot.

"How do we explain this to them?" He jerked his head toward the receptionist's desk. "We don't even know the full story. We have almost no idea what she's been through or what kind of help she needs." Emmett bit his lip. "She's obviously not ready to talk about it. She hasn't stopped crying since we asked her." Margot nodded in agreement.

"I think the only thing we can say is that she's been kidnapped and abused for about a month. We should probably tell them that its Callahan so they can get his ass arrested ASAP." Margot paused to think again. "On the TV shows the police always come to get the victim's statement." She paused again, as a new worry occurred to her. "I hope they're nice police."

The corners of Emmett's mouth twitched momentarily as if he was going to smile. Then he shook his head to clear it and marched up to the receptionist's desk to begin their tale.

**A/N: Omigod! I saw the show on Easter! At the matinee! It. Was. Amazing.**

**And Laura Bell put on her bunny costume for the curtain call. It was so cute! She is seriously my hero.**

**Anyways, review please!**


End file.
